


Ashes Upon the Heart

by KoibitoDream



Series: After 6 pm [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Best Friends, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spirit World, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Youkai, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Past events lead to Akiteru and Kei switching between towns more times than either can remember and the newest move should be the last one. At least, Akiteru wishes it would be.But the newest change of place brings forth a change of world like Kei has not encountered so far.





	1. New arrival

His brother has been going on and on how great the new place is and how it's all going to be awesome and whatnot. The usual move pep-talk. Not that he was listening any more. He ceased to do so the moment the car left the street where the house they previously called home stood.

No, that's a lie.

It's been a really long time since the last time Kei ever addressed a place as _home_. You know, a place you feel like you belong to and not just some walls you currently occupy. Maybe some nice neighbours you can count on. Things like that. If anything, the fact that there were no ceremonies, no goodbyes, just pack those things up and move was more comforting that it should be. No matter, not like Kei needed one of those scenarios to go through every time they moved somewhere new.

Tsukishima Akiteru got a new job in a neighbouring town. Said neighbouring town being two and a half hours away from this one.

New school, new people, new neighbours, new walls.

Again.

He's sick of it.

“Kei, are you holding up there?” His brother asks, looking at him from the mirror.

Kei never bothered to move his gaze from the streets, houses and greenery they pass by. Occasional person on a bike. Jogger. Mother with child. Father with child. A couple. He didn't even register the question. Not with his headphones covering his ears and music blocking out anything else.

Ten years earlier, he'd be delighted with a move. (Anything just to get away from that place as far as possible.)

Five years earlier, he'd scoff. (Yet another move.)

Now, he can't bring himself to care any more. (And another move.)

They've been to enough places to learn not to get too attached to anything or anyone. Though, not Akiteru. He still had contacts with some of his old work colleagues. One of them forwarded him the newly opened spot of his current job in the mail. Someone called Tanaka something. _At least one of them had benefits from knowing people._

By the time they're somewhere half way on the road, the first drops fall from the sky. A mild shower now obscures his view. It's still soothing, though. The last song of the current playlist ended just in time for him to listen to the rain hit against the car window, running down in thin streams.

There's an almost misplaced sense of calm washing over him as he makes himself comfortable in his seat for the rest of the drive.

And for the first time since he was a kid, he fell asleep, rested against the pillow he took with him, lulled by the sound of rain and low grumbling of thunder. Even the slight squeaky noise of the wind-shield wipers sounded pleasant.

Akiteru notices and lowers the volume of the radio.

The town they're moving to is a lively little city situated on the bank of a calm river. For once, he couldn't be happier with it. There's a bigger city half an hour of train ride away, so if Kei ever gets fed up with familiar faces, that will hopefully _become_ familiar, he can always sink into anonymity easily. Akiteru can't not feel guilty about the situation. They moved more times than he can even remember at this point. Kei barely spoke to people as it is. Maybe he should get him a cat or something. No, Kei was more into dinosaurs and that. A reptile of sorts, perhaps? Well, he can choose freely. Their new place has enough of a garden and a whole open plain behind the house. His latest job finally has to do with what he went to college for.

That being astronomy.

The town may be small but with half of it being situated on the hill and having one of the best observatories the country has to offer, Akiteru really can't complain.

From the moment he got the phone call that informed him he got the position, there was literally not a thing he could find about the new place that he even _could_ complain about.

One of the biggest pluses was that everyone knew everyone and in the good way. He'll never forget the day Kei came back home without his shoes in one of the places they lived in. It still sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. Kei never said a word about it. Akiteru couldn't bring himself to ask. The younger secluded himself enough.

“Ugh, please, please, _please_ ”, he mutters under his breath as he waits for the light to switch on a cross road, “ _let this town be it._ ”

Akiteru also didn't want to move any more. He's fed up with it and he'd like for Kei to have a place he can call home. Without having half his stuff packed in bags and ready to move out whenever. To meet people and have a friend or two at least, if he's not comfortable with a whole crowd. To finish school in peace and have a chance at college if he so wishes without worrying about having proper education before it. Or at least a continuous one. Kei's a smart kid. He didn't want him to waste that potential.

Honestly, after all they've been through, it'd be nice to _finally_ settle down. Kei's in his teens now and Akiteru's paralysed with the thought of him growing up practically as a vagabond, drifting from one place to another. Which isn't _that_ bad, but he'd like for him to have a place to return to even if he decided to drift from one pace to another, but when he's older.

The mild shower ceased by the time Akiteru found their new address, skies clearing, sun already set, and he almost wept as he saw what is to become their new and _hopefully_ last home. A considerable front garden with a pond, the house built in the traditional style, well kept and with a new coat of paint, _picture perfect_ , if he may say so himself and it was the last house in the row on the quiet street. He can hear some kids playing in the distance from how quiet the neighbourhood is.

He gets out of the car and the couple that sold him the place come out of the house, waving at him.

Finding this place was a one in some ten million. Two days after he got the phone call, he came across a couple named the Yamaguchi's, wonderful people that had a son Kei's years, old friends of their late parents. They met up for coffee that same afternoon and there was a whole discussion regarding Kei's and Akiteru's future. As luck would have it, the owned a house in the town Akiteru got his job and insisted he took it. Fine, they would sell it to him but only because Akiteru practically blackmailed them into selling it. They never got over their parent's death and spent years asking around where the two might be. Who thought they would cross paths in front of a book store?

Either way, by the end of the week, Akiteru and Kei were moving.

 

“Welcome, welcome”, Mrs Yamaguchi greeted with a polite smile, “it's so nice to see you.”

“It's nice to see you too, ma'am.” He smiles back as Mrs Yamaguchi hugs him.

“I hope you had a pleasant trip.” Her husband adds, squeezing his shoulder.

“Can't complain about it.” Akiteru rubs it lightly afterwards because Mr Yamaguchi has a nice grip.

“Wonderful.” Mrs Yamaguchi chirps but then looks around. “Are you alone?”

“Uh, no, I”, he glances back at the car, “my brother fell asleep while we were driving. He's still in the car.”

The couple laughed.

“You must be an excellent driver to have your passengers sleep tight.” Mrs Yamaguchi says.

Akiteru blushes.

“Uh, no, I-”

“Don't be so modest. It's a rare skill these days.” Mr Yamaguchi says, nodding in approval.

“Here are the keys.” The older man hands the house and garage keys over to him. “The one with the blue rubber is for the house and the yellow is the garage door. I checked everything and all seems to be in order but just in case you find something, call me right away.”

“Will do, sir.”

“My, so polite.” Mrs Yamaguchi says, brimming with joy. “Oh, and, before I forget, we'd love to have you over for lunch tomorrow if that is alright with you?”

Seeing it was Sunday tomorrow and since the only things they had to unpack for now were the ones they brought with them,

“Of course. I'd love to see Tadashi again.”

“Oh, dear, he's grown a bit since the last time you saw him. I hope he and Kei manage to be friends. I know they loved to spend time together.”

“I hope so, too.” _He really does._

“Oh, Tadashi can also introduce some new people, too. Well, as soon as he gets back from his grandmother's. He visits every start of summer for two weeks, you see.”

“Dear, all things in their time.” Her husband says, looking at the car. “Do you need help with your stuff?”

“No, no, thank you. There are only a few bags and essentials. The moving truck will arrive on Monday. I have three days to settle. They aren't expecting me at work until Thursday.”

“Great. I have vacation until next week so you can count on me Monday.”

“I really appreciate it.”

“No, no, don't be silly. That's the least we can do.” Mrs Yamaguchi says. “If that is all, we'll be on our way, I'm sure you're exhausted. There's dinner in the fridge, I hope you don't mind, I wasn't sure when you would arrive. _Do_ call if you need anything.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

The couple left with their final good-bye's and Akiteru went over to the car.

Kei still slept like the dead. It's been a while since that, too. The older brother decides to take that one as a good sign. He moved all their bags into the house, including the two futons he still has no idea how he fit them into the car, but was grateful he did. The last thing...well...person to get into the house was Kei.

“Kei. Kei. Wake up, Kei. We're here. I'd carry you, buddy, but you're way past that in size.” Akiteru shook his shoulder lightly. “Come on, Kei. Up you go. All you need to do is crash onto the futon.”

The teen practically sleepwalked through the house all the way to his new room, with Akiteru carefully guiding him so he doesn't hit a wall along the way.

“See you in the morning.” Akiteru says as he closes the door behind him, off to crash on his own futon. At least until the bed arrives on Monday.

_About two seconds after his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light._

 

The next morning, Kei wakes up in extreme confusion.

He's confused by the clock showing almost ten, he's confused as to where he is and how the hell did he even get here, and he's confused by the shoji screen slid open to reveal a picturesque back garden hidden by a tall wooden fence way in the back.

“Oh, morning, Kei.” Akiteru says as he slides the door open. “Nice to see you up. You don't have to move a finger today, the moving truck is due tomorrow and auntie Yamaguchi invited us for lunch. Take your time. I'm off to see where the local store is and the pharmacy. I'll come back in time so we can head off together. Call if you need anything.”

With that, he's gone again and Kei isn't the least bit less confused. He can hear the heavy footsteps of his bother coming back.

“Oh, and there's coffee in the kitchen. Bye!” Akiteru slides the door once more before he takes off again.

Coffee. Coffee sounds good. It sounds familiar as well. Excellent. Off to find this kitchen he speaks of.

The first thing his still asleep brain picks up is that the house is an interesting blend of traditional and modern, in terms of doors and screens and space. The bathroom is the modern bit. Thankfully. So is the whole space of the hallway and the rooms he's peek into. The wooden floors are also blissfully quiet. He's so going to check out if the thing he saw when he peeked out was an outdoor bath. But later. Now, coffee.

He finds the kitchen and his mug on the counter. The window is wide open and the kitchen, too, looks at the back garden.

The first whiff of coffee and his brain is in function again.

Oh.

That's right.

He fell asleep yesterday.

No wonder he's so confused.

The first sip and his memory gates open.

They moved again. To a small town with one badass observatory. That much he can recall. What else? Ah, yes. Akiteru mentioned a certain Yamaguchi. He remembers a Yamaguchi. A small Yamaguchi Tadashi getting bullied and then following him like a baby duck. Man, that really was ages ago. And now they're once again in the same place.

Unbeknownst to Akiteru, Kei wasn't as a social shut off as he thought. Over the years, they kept in touch. Somewhat. Well, Yamaguchi did. Kei not so much with all the moving around and whatnot. First through some letters. Then Kei sent him his phone number. Then the communication ceased for a good while. And then, one day, Yamaguchi sent him a message. Then Kei lost his phone. Then it took the mobile company forever to copy his SIM card. Then he rummaged through his papers to find the number he was so ingenious to write down somewhere just in case. Yamaguchi never ceased to message him even if there were long periods of quiet on his side.

And now they're going to speak to each other, face to face.

_After twelve years._

He wonders how that's going to go. They weren't strangers per say. But twelve years is a _freaking lot_ to miss out on in all ways but sending messages to each other.

Nothing he can do about that now, except just suck it up and visit him.

Though, he'll admit...

...it's nice to have a familiar face to look forward to.

Speaking of familiarity... He gets up from the seat and explores the rest of the house. It's still pretty empty, but their stuff has yet to arrive. His own room looks like it will have enough space to put his things and then some, Akiteru's room is on the end of the hallway and there's a staircase leading to the attic. He finds his brother's telescope ready and set, looking out the window. He figured as much. He'll remind him to get a new first aid kit for the car since the old one was sacrificed to the nearest trash bin in order to make just enough room for the telescope. Even if Kei could have easily held on to in. Not that he judges. That telescope is something his brother holds very dear. Probably the only thing after Kei.

There's a living room, one spare – _two_ – spare bedrooms, a wash room, a bathroom, one separate toilet, the kitchen, a dining room...wow. The house sure has space.

Unlike the last neighbourhood, this one is amazingly quiet. He can't remember the last time he could hear birds sing or the leaves rustle in the breeze that picked up. His legs have a will of their own and Kei's in the back garden before he's even aware of it.

He finds a door as he walks through the back garden, hidden under the ivy that covers most of the fence. The lock is a bit rusted and he has no trouble getting it open after a few tugs. He finds a little stone patio and a few stairs leading down to a bigger one that ends on the bank of a stream, rushing about until it connects to the river, he guesses. Yeah, he can see the estuary where they connect from where he stands. Beyond that bit of stone work, there is nothing but wide fields of grass and a forest as far as the eye can see. There's also something just beyond the forest, but it's too far to make out.

He wonders if Akiteru knows about this.

 

“There you are!” Akiteru grins at him as he finds him sitting on the porch, overlooking the back garden, his mug securely in his hands. “Sorry it took me so long, but I know where everything is now. If you're ready, we can go.”

The clock on his phone tells him it's just past noon and Kei blinks at it. He just spent two hours wandering around the house and garden. Amazing. He never even bothered to look at any of the other places until he really had to. Hell, he doesn't even remember how many rooms the last house had and they moved out just yesterday.

“Did you know there's a stream behind the fence?” He asks as he gets up, deciding not to think about that any more than necessary. Who cares how many rooms the old house had, he's here now.

“A stream? Awesome.” Akiteru smiles as he puts the bags down, popping the stuff that needs lower temperatures to endure in the fridge.

“There's also a patio and stairs leading to it.” Kei informs him as he puts the mug into the sink.

“For real? I'll check it out when we get back.” Akiteru says, leaving the rest of the bags on the counter. “Better not be late for auntie Yamaguchi's lunch.”

“Yeah.” Kei says. He's not really up for it. Yamaguchi Tadashi has yet to reply to his most recent message.

“Kei? If you're not up for it, you don't have to go.” Akiteru says. “I can-”

“No. I'll go.”

Sitting here and thinking about stuff is not going to help lighten his mood either. At least he will be busy with other things for a few hours.

“Alright.” Akiteru offers a small smile. “I'll get you a copy of the house keys first thing Monday.”

“Sure.” Kei replies and returns to his room to change. He never bothered to stay in his pyjamas past noon either. Akiteru may or may not have wiped a single tear.

Akiteru can't thank whatever deity there is enough that this move and job came along just as the summer break of high-school started. Which is another thing he'll see that it's over and done with as soon as possible. The town has a high-school and not too far from them, either. A few papers and it should be smooth sails onwards. He'll have to ask auntie Yamaguchi how things go around here.

The walk to them lasts about ten minutes. The road that leads from their streets leads straight to the town centre, if he's not mistaken. He can see the observatory up on the hill from where he stands. The large building situated on the lower left of the observatory looks like a hospital. He wonders if he'll ever have to go all the way up there. Maybe they had a health centre here that wasn't in the hospital complex half way to the top.

Not that he gets sick often enough to require one. He maybe has a flu or the simple common cold perhaps once, twice a year.

Nothing that tea, cold medicine and some sleep couldn't fix.

Still, it never hurt to know.

 

“Here we are.” Akiteru says as they walk up to the only house with a bike parked on the front porch. “I wonder whose bike that is?”

Kei doesn't, really. Yamaguchi had finally texted him to report his regrets not being there and exact time and day when he'll be back. So, no Yamaguchi Tadashi for the time being. That's both a bit disappointing and somehow relieving at the same time. He didn't know what to do if he suddenly barged at his door like this. He needed some thoughts figured out first before he can look him in the eye. The person he hasn't seen for twelve years. God, it's so awkward when he really thinks about it.

“Welcome!” Mrs Yamaguchi says as she open the door.

All of a sudden, Kei feels like he never left. Even if this is a town he's never been before. It's just the smile and the honestly happy expression of Mrs Yamaguchi that makes this whole place just...fit...somehow. She used to make the same face when he visited Yamaguchi way back when they were kids.

“My, you've grown.” She says, amazed. “I see your brother fed you well, if nothing else.”

Akiteru stutters, flushing a bit and Kei's...actually at a loss for words. Not because he refuses to open up.

“Come in, come in. Lunch will be in a few minutes. Make your selves at home, boys, my husband should get here any moment now. He's mostly in the garage when he has a day off.”

“Do you need any help, auntie?” Akiteru asks, slipping into the slippers she provided.

“No, no-” she pauses, musing, “well, you could help me get something from the shelf.”

“Right away.”

They both go into the kitchen, leaving Kei in the living room.

Kei feels so weird. So weirdly _not_ out of place for once. Really, it's as if he never moved in the first place, everything about the woman and he house was so familiar as if he's been here a million times already. In a way, it makes sense. This place felt so lived in and so – Yamaguchi – for the lack of a proper term. He just couldn't explain it.

Seeing how long they had been friends with their folks, they could have practically been related.

“School? Oh, you don't have to worry about that. They will have him enrolled within ten minutes, just bring the papers.” Mrs Yamaguchi's says as Akiteru hands over the white porcelain bowl from the top shelf. “Kei can borrow some of Tadashi's books and notes to see where he stands if he wants.”

“I'll tell him that.”

“So”, Mrs Yamaguchi smiles at him, “how are you? Everything alright with the place?”

“I'm great. The house is amazing. I can't remember the last time I passed out on the spot and slept so comfortably.” Akiteru says, picking up a rice-cake.

“I'm glad to hear that. By the way, the health centre is three block down from your place, in case you ever need it and you can get up to the observatory by car or by tram. The station is two streets down and you'll see the sign on the corner.” She pauses a bit, careful not to spill the soup as she pours it into the bowl. “We forgot to mention. There's a door in the fence of your back garden.”

“Oh, I know.” Akiteru says. “Well, Kei knows. He found it this morning.”

“Excellent. I think this is all done.” She says as she tastes the soup. “Yes, definitely ready. I'll just go fetch my husband. He gets into his tinkering so much, he forgets the time.”

 

* * *

 

 

The lunch passes, Mrs Yamaguchi brings out the tea and sweets.

“Don't worry about the doctor. I'll have your papers transferred first thing Monday. They filed all the documents on the computer just last year so it'll take some five minutes tops. I recommend our own doctor, she's a real sweetheart.”

“I'll leave it in your care, then.” Akiteru smiles, taking the cup she offered. “How is being a nurse here?”

“Great. No rush hours, no alienated patients, no paper problems.” She says, pouring herself some tea. “I think the school nurse has more to do than I. Until the cold season, that is. Then we're all busy.”

“Which reminds me. Rumour has it that the Faculty of Philosophy in Tokyo, or was it Kyoto? Well never mind, one of those two will branch out here by the end of next summer.”

“How so?”

“There's a lot of history here. Along with folk tales and customs. Most of the students here have to travel far and since this town has enough to form at least two or three classes, the town decided to do something about it. I'll know for sure after the meeting in the town hall next Tuesday. I think they mentioned the History department and the Archaeology department. The Astronomy department has moved here last summer. You might even be asked to give some lectures. This little town is getting busy.”

“I think that's good, you know.” Mrs Yamaguchi says. “During the past few years a lot of people moved out. Nice to see the upper tier decided to do something about that.”

“Definitely.” Akiteru says.

He, for one, wouldn't really like to have to move again.

Outside in the front garage, Kei stands next to the car Mr Yamaguchi's working on.

“Hand me that wrench over there, please.” The man says and Kei picks the tool from the table before handing it over. Watching the man work on the engine proved to be quite fascinating, although he never had a thing for mechanics.

“I doubt this car will eve run again, but I can't just let the rust eat it away. My grandfather owned it. Back in his day. How the family stuck to it over the years, I will never know. But it gives me something to do when Tadashi goes to visit his grandmother.”

Kei remains quiet, content to just listen to the man speak. Mr Yamaguchi has nothing against it either.

“Hear you're more the reading type. The library is in the town centre and there's a book store somewhere near, too, can't say exactly where because they moved. It's one of those internet cafe things, but I hear from Tadashi that it's pleasant to be in.”

Well that certainly sparked his interest.

“I'll check it out.” The library. Libraries are quiet.

Mr Yamaguchi smiles but Kei can't see.

_So maybe this new place isn't so bad, after all. Not that he wants to pass judgement before he sees for himself._

“Say, are you still into history?” The man asks.

“What?”

“I heard from Tadashi that you loved history.”

“Oh. Yes, I still do. Didn't have much time to pursue that hobby lately, though.”

“I hope you find time now. Perhaps some new hobbies as well. I'll let you in on a secret, just don't tell the old lady. There's a spot near the forest, which should be a few hundred meters away from the stream flowing in your backyard. I think there's a plane wreck from the last World War still peeking out of the ground. There were a few times people came to inspect it, and it's deemed safe, so you can check it out, if you want. Just don't shovel it all out if you decide to be a little thorough with your inspection. It's supposed to be really fragile.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Kei says, amused.

“Who knows, maybe you find something of your own.”

“Maybe I do.”

What Tadashi apparently failed to mention was that it was the prehistoric period he was – is – interested in, but a plane wreck from World War II sounds equally great. Just like he said. Maybe he'll pick up some new hobbies. Or at least, from a different time.

Also, who's to say that Kei couldn't stumble upon some dinosaur bones?

All is possible.

Even his mood lifting enough to forget he was supposed to be brooding and have other things on his mind.

Mr Yamaguchi had a knack for fixing things.

Even if by a tiny bit.

 

“Tell you the truth”, the man says as he rolls from under the car, “I'd really love to make this thing work again. Just a stroll through the town would be nice. I replaced and repaired most of the things time and rust had eaten away and now I just can't help but hope I get it running one day. Or maybe Tadashi. He's picked up some tips and tricks.”

“Is that his bike on the front porch?”

“It will be when he's old enough. I and the Mrs decided to surprise him. He'll have to tinker on in the meanwhile, if he wants it to run. It's a bike of my old friend. It's in great shape and just came back from the workshop, but I'd like to have him get to know the thing inside and out before I let him drive it.”

Yamaguchi Tadashi and bikes.

Who knew?

Seems like they'll have thing to talk about, after all.

“Please hand me the screwdriver.”

“Here you go.”

 

_Though, Kei has to agree as he looks at the car, that it would be nice to see this one roll down the street._


	2. Something odd

Monday arrives and so does the moving truck.

_Too bad it's barely six in the morning when the movers abuse the door bell._

Mr Yamaguchi's there before Kei even rolls out of bed, Akiteru is peppy and hype as always, not much of a surprise there, but he's again a mess and tired and frankly, he just wants it to stop. He's not fond of waking up already waiting for the day to end. There are things to do. Places to visit. Papers to deal with. He wants this drowsiness that had him since two days ago in his grip to let go, this lethargy to ease up already.

It's frustrating, to say the least.

Who knows, maybe he just needs a run. Or anything that might preoccupy him, for that matter.

Akiteru, of course, misunderstands his low blood pressure and muttering as he finally gets dressed and drags himself to the kitchen and practically shoos him away until they're done.

“What?” He asks, incredulous, as Akiteru tells him he's free for the day.

“There's really not that much work to do.” Akiteru tells him, putting down a box. “But tell you what, if you want, you could go and bring your papers to the high-school and make a copy of the house keys.”

Well, at least he gets that.

Sometimes, having a doting elder brother can be counterproductive when your own mind decides to torment you in the way Kei's loved to do really often lately.

“Fine.” He says. “I'll be in the library then.”

“Sure. Check your phone here and there. About lunch-"

“I'll manage.” Kei says and he's out of the house.

“Youth.” Mr Yamaguchi smiles.

“I guess.” Akiteru says. “Was Tadashi ever like this?”

“Oh, Tadashi has his own way of being rebellious. What can I say? Kid needs to express himself somehow.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“He's into leather and bikes nowadays.”

“Really?!” Akiteru gawks, almost dropping the box with the fine china. Tadashi??! Into bikes?? _That_ sweet little kid???

“I know. We were worried at first but then we met his friends. Nice guys, I must say. Always making sure he doesn't go overboard.” Mr Yamaguchi shrugs as he moves to let the moving people carry the bed-frame in.

Wow...talk about supportive parents. He's not sure how he'd react if Kei suddenly went and joined...well, not a _gang_ , per say, but...yeah... Then again, Mr Yamaguchi doesn't tell people are nice or good kids if they aren't', so... He'll have to trust a parent on this one, he supposes.

“I see.” Akiteru puts the fine ware down before he _really_ drops it. “I wonder if they'll get along with Kei.”

“Well, if he's not into that stuff, there's a kid in town that might be more up his alley.”

“There is?”

“Yes. Quiet one. Sometimes with his head in the clouds, but a really good kid. Helps out when someone needs it. Though, from what I hear from Tadashi, he's not that much in school. Mostly home-schooled, if I got that correctly, and brings assignments over when due. Something about his health or the other. Truthfully, I don't pay much attention to rumours so I can't say. Never asked the kid myself.”

 _Well at least the quiet part fits_ , Akiteru thinks, but somehow, he doesn't see Kei being all buddy-buddy with all too many people. He can't say he doesn't know where _that_ comes from. Still, he won't give up on the possibility. His gut tells him they're here to stay. Hopefully, Kei will also find someone to rely on or something here that will help him calm down. He's so used to moving around, Akiteru would honestly be shocked if Kei opens up to anyone within the first year of his new school and life altogether.

“I'm sorry to interrupt”, one of the movers say, “but where do you want this?”

“That goes into the living room, thanks.”

“You got it.”

 

* * *

 

Walking around a new place and _not_ be treated like an out-world curiosity is...quite refreshing, he must say. Other than not being given half a glance in that one suburb where he had a less than pleasant encounter, but forget about that.

And it's really odd, in a way, because all he had to do was think about the library and his feet were already taking him, as if he passed there a thousand times. Must be because the town is not that complicated – all the streets are more or less town centre orientated – so it's really no problem getting around.

Certainly takes his mind off things.

The town square is wide, open, more or less like any average town square – there's a fountain, a park, some offices, administrations and of course, the library. The wonderful, quiet, huge library. The few citizens bustling around are all cheerful and chatty and one doesn't get the _ugh, it's Monday again_ vibe. The sun is out, the skies are clear, the temperature is tolerable and-

_-the library opens in ten minutes._

_Oh, well._

He can't exactly have everything go his way right off the bat. He's surprised at how easy it is to get familiar with things here. There are people waving and greeting here and there as he waits, but no one is approaching with annoying questions.

Before he knows it, a dark haired male, about his age, somewhat shorter than he is, passes right by him and up the stairs to the library he goes. There's still some time before it actually opens and Kei's not about to shout that after strangers but he's taken aback when the teen grabs the handle and opens the doors without a problem.

_Could they have opened earlier? Did he work there part time? How did he open the doors, there was no key to be seen?_

Feathers ruffled that he might have stood there for nothing, Kei hurries behind him.

But the door's locked again.

_Maybe he's in to prepare stuff?_

“Oh, my, you are early.” Someone behind him says and Kei turns around, brow arching at the youth, maybe two years older than him but with hair really white, dressed in simple dark jeans and a t-shirt to go with it. He has warm brown eyes and gives off a friendly aura with that little smile of his and the wide curious look.

“You must be new here. Never seen you before.” The youth says, rummaging through his backpack as he searches for something.

“You know every person in town?” Kei can't help but remark, hand still on the door.

“It's not that big of a town.” He says, smile not faltering one bit as he pulls out a key. “I work at the library and the residents here are very fond of their books. So I think it's safe to say that I know almost every person in town.”

“Would you mind moving a bit?” He asks, holding the key between his fingers.

Feeling immensely out of place all of a sudden, Kei moves to the side, letting him unlock the door.

“I know it's early.” The man turns to him before he passes the threshold. “But you can come in any ways.”

They come into a long hallway, covered in a dark carpet with white washed walls with newspaper articles covering them, all neatly framed. There are showcases with old magnifying glasses, camera's, quills, ink bottles, a pair of reading glasses and a few really old looking books stacked up, a few opened. They seem to be from Europe, given that they're written in the western alphabet and most of them are in either French, English or German. There's a lot of German literature, as far as he can see as they walk down the hallway.

“Just please give me a moment to get the place running before you check anything out. The return policy is two weeks, four books maximum. There's a study section on the upper floor and you may copy some materials but most of the books from the study section are not to be taken out of the library.”

“And my name is Sugawara Koushi. I'll probably be your librarian for the time being, since everyone else save miss Kiyoko is on vacation.”

“Tsukishima Kei.” The younger says, without thinking, distracted by a faded green typing machine.

Again, Sugawara stops, turning to him, this time mild curiosity in his eyes as he studies him briefly.

“What?” Kei asks, a bit self conscious.

“Oh, sorry. It's nothing.” Sugawara says, offering another small smile, this time apologetic as he continues walking.

“As I was saying”, he points out the different doors, “we have an audio room, video room, computer room, behind these doors are the upstairs to the study, that door on the left leads to the kid's section and here we are at the front desk and adult section.”

“The first door you saw on the left is the archive and only authorised personnel may enter it unless there's a notification on the door stating otherwise. Oh, and the rest rooms are upstairs and we passed one more just now, it's the cream coloured door between the archive and kid's section.”

Upon entering the room to the front desk and adult section, Kei is amazed by the sheer size of the room. Two rows of bookshelves, table, two rows of bookshelves, table... it went on to ten tables on one side and twelve more on the the other. The walls were covered in bookshelves from floor to ceiling.

“Right, I almost forgot, there's a folklore section and that's through this door here”, he points to the open door next to the front desk. “Feel free to just walk by the desk without any further ado, we are getting a better fitting one by the end of the week. This one is just too big.”

“So I see.” Kei mutters.

The desk was long and pretty wide and it gave off the impression that the folklore section was off limits. Not that Kei sees himself in there much.

“Here's the application form for the library card. It should be done by tomorrow morning.” Sugawara says as he puts his backpack in the corner of the huge desk and pulls a sheet of paper from beneath it. The library card application form. He studies it briefly before handing it over.

“If you're in need of anything school or college related, it's all up in the study section. If you want access there, I'll give you the access card but otherwise, you can use your own library card. The study section is open until midnight, but if you're going to use it after nine pm, you need to register down here before closing time. Five minutes before nine also count.”

“Right. Thank you.” Kei says and that's a lot of information to swallow.

“If you need anything, I'm here.”

“May I have the access key to the study section?”

“Of course.” Sugawara opens the first drawer on his left and takes out a silver card with a blue stripe. “Worry not, your card will look way better than this one.” He assures him.

Not that Kei cares all that much as to what his card looks like. He makes his way to the study section, taking a look at the application form.

Surname, name, date of birth, address-

_-address._

Kei had no idea what his address is. Well that's embarrassing. He takes out his phone, switches it to vibration and calls Akiteru.

“ _Yes, Kei?_ ” His brother answers after the first ring.

“I'm in the library and I have no idea where I live now.” The younger states as he climbs up the stairs.

“ _Oh. Right._ ” Kei can hear something heavy hitting the floor. “ _I'll send you a message in a bit, okay?_ ”

“Sure.”

“ _Great. Have fun. Ugh, why is this thing so heavy?_ ” Is the last thing he hears before he cuts off the line.

Now that even that is settled, might as well check out the study section.

 

Upon entering it, he notes that perhaps the entire floor is reserved for the study section. No, make that definitely the entire floor and what's more, the study section is in fact a half floor in itself. The mezzanine makes up the entire upper half of it, with two spiralling stair cases leading to it. The well placed windows make sure there's a lot of natural light coming from the outside and atmosphere of the place is just amazing.

There's two phones on the reception desk. The one labelled information desk starts ringing and why Tsukishima reaches out to answer it surprises even him.

“ _Feel free to use this if you have questions._ ” He can hear Sugawara's light tone from the other side of the line. “ _Kiyoko-san will be a bit late today but there's a computer there you can use freely. It has the floor layout and sections. Click on the one you want to and there will be a list of books available with their exact position._ ”

“Uhm, thank you?”

“ _No problems. Have fun and happy readings._ ”

Well that solves the issue as to where to start looking. Although he has a strong feeling he really shouldn't be...well snooping around the library computer when there's no one there. So he just leaves it be and starts walking around. Nothing like the good old fashioned way of getting to know the place. Walk around it.

He must possess a sixth sense when it comes to book or something because he finds what he's interested in on the first try. He stares at the hard bound copy of the book he's searched far and wide but had no luck in finding it until now. The complete map of the stars and constellations according to seasons and location in the country of Japan. He has no use for it, but he knows someone who just might. Whether they'll let him copy the whole thing is another story but he'll deal with it later. If anything, he can pass the information down to Akiteru. He's sure he'd be overjoyed to know this place has it.

“ _Oh._ ” He hears the lightly startled sound coming from behind him and he turns to see a lean young miss with glasses, dark hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes blinking at him.

“My apologies, I wasn't aware that there might be someone up here so early.” She says in a quiet voice as she recovers. “It must have slipped Sugawara-san's mind.”

“You must be miss Kiyoko, then.”

She nods her head before taking her bag off her shoulder and walking to the reception desk.

“Yes. Shimizu Kiyoko. Nice to meet you. I help out in the study section. I presume you are the new resident that moved in?”

_Small town, word spreads fast._

“Oh, pardon me.” She smiles a bit awkward at his stiff posture. “My parents work at the town hall so I just pick up the news really fast. People don't talk here all that much so you don't have to worry about weird rumours spreading or anything.”

“That's nice to hear.” He manages.

“Did Sugawara-san explain the phone and computer here?” She asks, motioning to both.

“Yes, but I felt awkward just snooping around when there's no one here.”

“Please don't worry about it. It's summer now so there are rarely people here except those who must be. We got this system two years ago so that students don't have to wait too long if they know what they need.”

“There used to be a computer on the end of every desk but they are now all to be replaced with tablets. Modernisation. I just hope we don't have a crash when the study season begins.” Shimizu says. Her look falls on the book Tsukishima Kei still holds. Her eyes go wide at it.

“Oh my. To think they would get it delivered so quick...” She muses.

“What? This one?” Kei raises the book in his hands.

“Yes. We've been asking for it for months now. Then someone had the right mind to ask the place right across the street if they could get it and here it is. They work fast, I must say.”

_Well what do you know._

“Do you think it's possible they have another copy?” Kei asks.

“They might.” She says, typing in her ID at the keyboard just as the screen turns lilac. “If not, they can deliver one real fast. We asked them just last Tuesday. Is there anything specific you want from it or are you interested in the whole book?”

“I was thinking of getting it for my brother, actually.”

“I see. I ask because we are allowed to have some materials copied. There's a list of materials with the copy permit from the author also listed on the computer, if you ever need it.”

“You really have everything here.”

“We try our best. There are plans to have some Universities branch out here soon so we like to be prepared. They're even working to turn the basement into something useful as we speak. The ones in the archives will have their hands full.”

Both Kei and miss Shimizu turn to their own thing upon a silent agreement and Kei has half the section down by afternoon. Miss Shimizu goes down for lunch and leaves Kei to enjoy immersing himself in the different genres in the literary part.

He writes down a few titles on his phone, seeing how the book store across the street delivers quite a few of those.

Thank God it's summer because he'll have a lot to discover here. And there's even an audio room downstairs he yet has to step in.

Maybe Akiteru wasn't so wrong when he said this place was great.

_It certainly has a plus in his book._

 

* * *

 

 

It's some five in the afternoon when Kei finally exits the front doors of the library. First things first, he next walks into the book store to ask about the mapped skies. There he meets a really tall shy guy named Azumane Asahi and his more lively counterpart named Nishinoya Yuu. Now from the shorter guy, he learns that both miss Shimizu and Sugawara-san attend the same high-school as them, which is kind of logical since it's the only high-school there. If one doesn't count the others in the city twenty minutes by train, that is.

Tsukishima, for his part, can't shake of the feeling he got earlier that day that people seem to know him, despite what miss Shimizu said.

Then again, it might just be his usual spot light dislike acting up. He _is_ new to the town and the people here seem really close. Of course people would talk, even if that talk is _oh, hey, by the way, we got new residents._ It's in people's nature.

He is grateful that they keep it to a minimum at least.

So, book in the bag, on his way home, mood way better that at the start of the day, Yamaguchi sending a bunch of text screaming at him in a good way, listing all the things they have to do before the pesky school starts the moment he gets back and Kei can safely confirm that this place might really not be so bad.

Until the bells in the distance announce it's six in the afternoon. Or evening. Whatever you want to call it and he turns the corner.

Only to encounter a yukata clad young woman.

 

_Carrying her own head._


	3. Twilight comes

To say he's surprised by the sight of a headless woman, in very high spirits at that, seeing she's actually singing some little song Kei doesn't recognise, would be putting it _extremely mildly_.

 

“Nanase-san!” He hears someone call for...the headless woman he supposes because she definitely turns around to see who's calling for her.

“ _Oh, Tobio-kun._ ” Oh my dear gods, it's so weird seeing the head, resting casually upon her own hands, speak so normally. “ _Good evening. How are you today? I haven't seen you around much lately._ ”

Okay, so she is now confirmed dead, if her head being clearly off her shoulders isn't indication enough. Her voice has this soft distant echo about it, as if she's talking through a veil of some sorts. Or at least that's the image Kei gets when she speaks.

“Much better now, thank you.” He hears the-

- _wait a second_ , that's the same person he saw this morning. Incidentally, he did enter a locked door, but...

...he doesn't _sound_ dead nor look the part. Except he's rather pale and has dark rings under his eyes, but that could be anything, really. Kei's not quick to judge. And the dead lady did ask how he's been since she didn't see him around.

 

...okay.

Alright.

 

_Now he knows he's seeing things. Hearing them as well._

 

No wonder, he's been hauled up books all day and barely had any breakfast. The two in front of him don't notice him as they walk into a different street, commenting on something or the other, Kei's imagination really took flight there, because he can still hear them talk.

Yeah, he'll lay off not eating anything the whole day and take a break from reading here and there. Miss Shimizu was also kind enough to remind him of the lunch hour. What an idiot he's been. This is what he gets from being stupid.

_Vivid hallucinations._

Nothing diner and a good night's rest can't help though. He sincerely hopes so, any way.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Kei, right on time.” Akiteru says as he hears the front door open and close, peeking out the kitchen. “You got my message, right?”

“Yeah, I got it. Thank you.” Kei says, replacing his sneakers with some house slippers.

“You went shopping?” His bother asks, looking at the bag.

“Yeah, I...” He stops for a second to get the book out of the bag and give it to him. “I found this in the local book store today. Thought you might like it.”

The pleasant surprise on his brother's face was definitely worth it.

“This is... I've looked all over for this.” He says, flipping a few pages. Kei can see the pure joy rising in him. “I...thank you, Kei. I really appreciate it.”

“It's nothing, really.” Kei almost waves it off, but he's certainly glad Akiteru likes it. “What's for dinner?”

Akiteru looks up from the book and grins.

“Your favourite!” He exclaims as he practically skips over to the kitchen. “Well, sort of, but I got your favourite dessert.”

Yes. This is normal. He can do this. That was all just a ruse. Theatrics. He was just too tired to think properly. Like he said, nothing a dinner and a snack can't fix.

“The night is going to be clear so I thought maybe we could bring down the telescope to the back yard and set it up?” Akiteru suggests as Kei sits down at the dining table. It's been a while since they were anywhere where they could use the telescope. It would be nice to see the Summer Triangle – Altair, Deneb and Vega.

“I'll help you set it up.” Kei says, taking a fork and poking the strawberry at the top.

“Thank you.”

They finished their sweets in a comfortable silence. Kei noted _that_ 's been a while, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Carrying the post of the telescope was no big deal once they moved it from the attic. A few screws had to come off, but the rest practically folded up on itself.

“Had fun today?” Akiteru asks as he adjusts the height. He brought his map, no doubt planning to draw the skies this summer.

“Fairly.” Kei says, handing over the missing screws one by one when needed. “They have a fantastic library. One of the librarians told me where they got the book from and it turned out to be the book store right across the square.”

Akiteru smiled, concentration on getting the angled screw right.

“Thanks for the book again, it will come in handy.”

“Really, it's nothing.”

“It's not nothing, Kei. But, suit yourself. Have you heard from Tadashi?”

“Not really. He said he was over at his grandma's.”

“His dad tells me he's into bikes now.”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to have a permit next summer?”

That question surprises him. He never really thought about it.

“I...don't know. I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing.” Kei says, not exactly seeing himself cruising on a bike, but having a permit would be a useful thing to have.

“No pressure.” Akiteru says. “Think about it. Uncle tells me he got that bike for Tadashi as a surprise, so don't tell him, and until he can get his permit, he can tinker on it. I never would have guessed he'd be into such things.”

“Yeah. Kind of hard to believe.” But not really, actually. Tadashi always had that something in him, even when he more often than not clung to Kei when he would see his former bullies cross the streets. But after twelve years... No, Kei can't say he's _that_ surprised.

“By the way”, Akiteru pokes at the telescope a few times to test its balance, “did you know that we have neighbours on this side, too?”

“We do?” Kei arched a brow, surprised. Because there was not a house or anything like it to be seen except that patch of wood. Did he mean a few animals?

“Yeah. See that tiny speck over there? Down that road that passes right through that clearing between those woods?”

Kei had to squint a bit there, but he made something out.

“Yes?”

“Those are the neighbours.”

_Well at least no one is going to be complaining about too loud music or anything of the sort._

“They are a old family in these parts, been there for a few generations. Hear they're good people but quite reclusive.”

_Yeah, when you live so far out of town, you must be. Either that or you value your privacy, peace and quiet very much._

“There's a kid about your age there. Maybe you'll meet sometime when he passes through.”

“They must get up really early then.” Kei says, trying to approximate the distance but it's difficult to do so at night with the road curving a lot.

“This all set now.” Akiteru announces, quite pleased with his handy work. He turns to Kei with a wide smile. “Wanna have the first look?”

“Don't mind if I do.” Kei says.

“Found your favourite one, yet?” Akiteru asks as Kei leans in.

“Not yet. Why do you ask that all the time?”

“I don't know if you remember, but mum used to say that your favourite star is usually the one that keeps an eye on you.”

“Should I be worried then?”

“No, of course not. I just think it's a cute story.”

“Yeah, I remember that. You went and picked a planet. Venus.”

Akiteru laughs at the memory.

“Well I can't say I've had it that bad. Remember the anime Sailor Moon?”

“Do I?” Kei has to roll his eyes at that. Kids constantly tried to stick him with a nickname since he was a Tsukishima.

“Sailor Venus kicked ass.”

“They all did.”

“I know, but...”

“Right.”

Kei catches something on the telescope, rising his head to the skies to get a good look.

“Are there any satellites scheduled to pass by?” He asks, leaning his arm on the telescope.

“Not that I know of. But, sure, you might catch one here or there.” Akiteru squints his eyes in the general direction of the sky.

“Be careful if you're picking a satellite, they tend to last only so long up there.”

“I know.” Kei had to grin at that one. “I'll tell you if I find one.”

“Sure thing. Now let's get started on the map.”

They switched sides, Akiteru getting a pencil and an eraser from his pocket.

“You don't have to torture yourself with that, you know.” Kei says as he watches his brother manoeuvrer the sketchbook and balance it on his knee.

“I know, but I completely forgot how this goes, so a bit practice before I go to work is more than welcome.”

“How about I get you a table for that? We still have that one we got last year, right?”

“Yeah, I think it's somewhere on the attic. Thanks Kei, I really didn't think this through.”

“So I see.” Kei says and returns to the house.

He stops in the middle of his ascend on the stairs, slight shivers running down his spine and he instinctively turns around. Akiteru is still trying to balance his sketchbook but there is something completely unrelated to that. The moon is almost full, in the final stages of the phase of a waxing gibbous, and the view is quite clearly illuminated.

What gets his attention is movement over at the small patch of woods Mr Yamaguchi mentioned where the plane should be buried. He can't make it out that far, but there's definitely someone there. Then again, it's summer, he wouldn't be surprised some kids were on a dare or something.

He shrugs it off and continues up the stairs.

But then, the moment he enters the fence, the shivers are gone, replaced by a clam feeling washing over him. Again, he shrugs the entire thing off, walking up to the porch. Must be because he's so used living in houses way smaller than this and with little to no backyard. Truthfully, if he weren't staring at the paved road and the row of houses on his left when he exited the front door, he could easily imagine their house was the only one considering the open space on all the other sides. It's a thought to get used to.

But now that he thinks about it, the house really looks empty. Beside the living room, kitchen and bath, they never had much things that one could call personal – mostly because of the space.

Now, Akiteru could build a study up in the attic, no problem, and there would still be room. He might even suggest that once he settles in his new job.

He found the little table without any problems, just left there in the corner by one of the movers. On his way back, he glanced outside the window to the forest, noting there was no one there now, from what he could see.

No reason to be jumpy.

Not like headless people walked around talking to people-

_He almost drops the table on his feet as he remembers that._

No, no, nothing happened. Someone made a great costume to freak someone else out on a dare or something. Must be it. Headless people don't' walk around, they're dead. They're in the ground or in a fancy ornament metal or ceramic container. Sometimes still in the mortuary. Definitely not walking around.

Though, he is curious.

He didn't see the black haired person in the library. He could also swear the doors were locked that time. Maybe they were the one in the archive? Made sense.

But he's being ridiculous.

He isn't Sugawara-san. He doesn't have to know every person in town. Besides, he's seen a lot stranger things. This town seems to be all about folk tales and folklore. Of course someone would be using that to scare people. Maybe there's even a group or something, like a book club, that has meetings and talks about ghosts and whatnot.

Yep, definitely.

Now to get that table to Akiteru before he falls over and takes the telescope with him. One doesn't find telescopes like that any more.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here. Don't break something like that.” Kei says as he puts the table down.

“Thanks. For some reason I thought I could manage.”

Kei says nothing at that, but watches for a while as Akiteru starts mapping out the skies. How he managed to stay positive throughout everything, Kei always wondered. Then again, his brother always did have that view of the world. He could be shaken but never for too long. Kei...well.

Kei took time.

“So what do you think?” Akiteru asks some time later, the map some halfway done. The rough sketching, that is. Usually, he sits at his desk and makes a mathematically and geometrically correct grid before he fills out everything else. But this is just practice, so he can be off here or there. Not that he is, after so much practice.

“About?”

“This place?”

“...” What did he think? What _could_ he think after a day?

“...it's got potential.”

At that, Akiteru ceases his work and looks at Kei, blinking.

“What?” Kei asks, feeling exposed for some reason.

“...nothing, it's just that you never said anything about the last...few.”

“We never stayed that long so I figured it wouldn't make sense to form any opinions of them.”

“That's true. But I'm glad you thinks this has potential. I'd hate to move again. Fed up with it, honestly.” The older says as he gets back to his sketch.

This time, Kei _is_ caught by surprise.

Not that he thought Akiteru enjoyed moving all over the country, but this is the first time he heard him say that out loud. This place is really something, alright.

This also must be the first time in forever they had time to speak about something, even if it's sort of trivial. They both have their own demons in their heads the other best not know about.

After their parents passed, Akiteru had a lot to think and worry about and Kei mostly made sure not to get in his way. The younger thought about the distance that crept in between them. Watching him work and simply exchanging words like this felt familiar, despite everything.

 

_Who knows, maybe they'll grow close once more. After a long time, one place really had the potential to become a home, instead of just a place to live in, until something better comes along._


	4. Long time, no see

Nothing out of the ordinary happens over the next few days as he gets to explore the town. No sign of anything weird. He also notes that the dark haired kid is nowhere to be seen, as well, but he's not about to complain.

He gets to know one Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara, (Nishinoya Yuu and Azumane Asahi are familiar) and Sawamura Daichi, a very lively bunch, save for Azumane, working at the book store café Mr Yamaguchi mentioned.

Ennoshita and Sawamura keep things under control though.

Also, Ennoshita gives fantastic book recommendations.

He hears from Yamaguchi and the poor boy talks so fast he can't make out much other than getting a proper tour and catching up with him because the reception is rather bad and when the line doesn't echo, it's breaking here and there.

Akiteru also meets a few new people at work, someone called Oikawa or something with his associate, Iwaizumi. There are a few people more, but Kei doesn't get them all.

The weather at night is mostly clear and Akiteru offers teaching Kei how to map out the skies so they pick up on bits and pieces as they work on mapping the North-east quadrant behind their house.

Saturday morning arrives and with it, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Kei's about to curse whatever moron decided to fall asleep on his door bell at half past six but when he reaches the door, he's tackled to the floor with someone rather heavy attached to his front, hugging the soul out of him.

“TSUKKI!” He hears them whine and as he looks down he meets the tear filled eyes and freckled face of his friend and they keep staring at each other for a moment before Kei finds his voice.

“Morning, Yamaguchi.”

The poor kid cries harder.

“Kei, what's with the racket?” Akiteru yawns as he drags himself to the door with a mug in his hand and some weird ass bunny slippers on his feet but wakes up the moment he sees Kei on the floor.

“That you, Tadashi?” He blinks at the youth because it's really been quite some time since he saw that kid. Wow, he's grown.

“Akiteru-nii!” He beams through his tears and Kei can finally move from the hard floor. Then Akiteru starts yelling at the same time as Yamaguchi and they're locked into a bear hug and Kei's ready to get back to sleep and try again later.

They spend the whole day more or less listening to each other talk about things with Yamaguchi looking like he's about to jump out his skin. Twelve hours of conversation easily filled by bits and pieces from each side and again, Kei has the feeling he was there the whole time.

“I can't believe you're really here!” He says as they walk down the street after dinner, enjoying the breeze that picked up, the smile plastered on his face not diminishing one bit. “You've probably seen a few things already by now but if there's anything, just ask.”

“Yamaguchi, slow down, you're going to burn out.” Kei says, but he can't deny the happy bubble stuck in his chest upon seeing his old friend.

“Don't care, you're here~”

“Yes, I'm here.”

“By the way, there's a motor show tomorrow afternoon, wanna join me? Well, actually, it's more like an exhibition, but there are also workshops and the like. If you want?” He asks.

“Where?”

“They usually set up a tent on the plain a little outside the town east of the observatory hill.”

“You asking your friends there as well?”

“Dad told you, didn't he?” Yamaguchi grins brightly. “Yeah, they're going to be there, too. I could introduce you if you'd like.”

“I don't see why not. I just don't want to butt in if you had prior plans with them.”

“Nothing that can't handle one more person.” Yamaguchi assures him as they near his house. “I'll pick you up after two, deal?”

“Any dress code I should follow?”

The younger man laughs. “Not in particular.”

“Right. See you tomorrow then.”

Tomorrow arrives with a light rain, but no one's bothered by it. If anything, all the exhibits are moved within a tent and he doesn't have to walk around the field in search of the thing Yamaguchi wanted to show him.

It ends up only being Yamaguchi and him since one friend ended up out of town early that day and the other was too sick to move. Yamaguchi wasn't even disappointed. More time with Tsukki, then.

 _God, did it feel good just to have someone familiar near him_.

He couldn't describe in words how grateful he was to have Yamaguchi with him. Even after twelve years, it was as if they never parted in the first place.

“Here we are. Tent number three. Motorcycles, hobbies and more.” Yamaguchi beams as they enter, leaving their umbrella's at the entrance.

It's a mechanic's dream, so to speak. Or what one might imagine heaven to look like. A few people greet Yamaguchi as they walk around, viewing random things and chrome parts and Yamaguchi more often than not engages in a light conversation with the person in charge of a stall as he asks about this thing or that. Kei doesn't really get all the details, but it's fascinating to see Yamaguchi so excited.

Yamaguchi notices the half blank stare Tsukishima has when he's talking with people and by the end of tour one, Kei got some of the jargon and details of what Yamaguchi was talking about. He even got a small kit as a gift from him to tinker himself at one of the stalls and it surprised him, but Yamaguchi got a hold of that conversation and they both left to wander some more about with two hobby kits. Nothing too outrageous, just a bit of wiring and ideas on what to make of it. Yamaguchi promised to show him how to work with a soldering iron. For that, he was even more grateful.

“Say, Yamaguchi, do you know that kid everyone's talking about but rarely sees?” Yeah, what a way to form a question.

Yamaguchi tilts his head a bit.

“Dark hair? Blue eyes? Kinda grumpy looking?” He elaborates, though wondering why he even bothered to ask the first place. Nothing he...witnessed so far seemed like a good idea to ask about. But... If there was something weird going on around here, he'd like to know. As much as Akiteru looks out for him, the same goes the other way around.

Yamaguchi snorts a bit at the last part.

“You probably mean Kageyama. He's a town resident, but his family home is outside the city limits. Actually, your back yard is bordering with his on the west – there's another smaller stream you can't see unless you're looking out the attic window and that stream is the border between you.”

“Exactly how many hectares did your parents sell to Akiteru?” He dead-pans as he quickly calculates the approximate distance, trying to place the second stream on the mental image.

“I have no clue.” The freckled teen grins.

Kei feels a light headache start up.

“But, about Kageyama. He's a good kid. Bit younger than us, but he's got some health problems and attends school rarely besides submitting his homework and reports in person when he can. It's a really nasty thing that bothers him – he's constantly tired and drained, but there are periods when he's okay and that's when you can see him in school. He's in the class next to mine. He's also a bit awkward around people but I guess that comes from being absent so much.”

...well, he _did_ look exhausted when they crossed paths. Sort of crossed paths. Dark rings under his eyes, bit pale, looking as if he could fall from his feet any second, but even like that, Kei couldn't get rid of the impression that he was tougher than he looked back then.

“Do we have some ghost stories associations or the like?”

“...not that I know of, but there are some kids from the neighbouring town that like to pull some dare stunts over the summer. We do, too, sometimes, if we see them, just to show them how a real dare looks like.”

My, what a rebel Yamaguchi has become.

Kei smiles slightly at that. Relief washes over him. So that's it. Well, certainly makes much more sense than...anything else.

“What else do you need?” He asks.

“I need a new soldering iron.” Yamaguchi says, looking at a list on his phone. “We can get one for you, too, if you'd like. There are all sizes and kinds here.”

“Lead the way.”

So his neighbour is Kageyama. Who has health problems but joins in on dares like any other kid when he can, too. That's...really assuring.

“Yamaguchi!” They hear and turn to see who's calling. Yamaguchi seems to recognise the young man, walking up to them.

“Terushima!” He smiles wide as he goes and greets him and there's something about how they greet with a fist bump that catches Kei's eye. It's somehow hesitant.

 

_Then again, he thought he saw ghosts and dead people so maybe he should have his eyes checked again._

 

“Tsukki, this is Terushima Yuuji. Terushima, this is Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi introduces them.

“Pleased to meet you.” Terushima says, bowing slight.

“Likewise.” Kei returns the bow.

“I thought you were out of town?” Yamaguchi asks as they continue their walk down the halls between the stalls and showcases.

“I thought so, too, but we ended our trip a little earlier. I head from Kyoutani that he was sick today so I rushed here so your friend here could at least meet one of us.” Terushima gives a sheepish grin.

“We had fun without you, too.” He grins happily.

_Wow, little Tadashi. All grown up now and dicing people on his own. Time really does fly._

 

_Speaking of time flying._

 

“Are you sure you're going to be okay?” Yamaguchi asks as they're about to part ways.

“Yeah, I've been this path before.” Kei says as they stand at the end of the fair.

“Aw, no fair, I wanted to show you.” The freckled teen pouts.

“Tsukishima, it's really not that big of a deal if we give you a ride home.” Terushima offers, holding all of Yamaguchi's bags. “You sure you want to walk in this weather?”

“I'm not going to melt. Walking a bit won't kill me either. You two have fun, and I'll see you later, okay, Yamaguchi?”

“Okay, but please don't get lost. Mum's going to kill me.”

“I promise I won't.”

“And please call when you get home, okay?”

“Will you stop worrying already?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay. See you later then. And call!”

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, too.” Kei waves as he starts walking down the plastered and tiled walkway, lit along its length.

 

Like he said, he'll be fine. Terushima and Yamaguchi had plans hitting some event related to this, but Kei didn't want to butt in. Not that he would, but he had other plans that evening with Akiteru, so they made plans for him to tag along some other time. Terushima was alright, he guessed, and he seemed to look out for Yamaguchi – in terms of him not blowing all of his allowance on things and parts he really didn't need or that were just too much for his bike. Yamaguchi listened to most of his advice. He also seemed to freak out a bit hearing Yamaguchi had his own bike to tinker with. He could see why Mr Yamaguchi had no qualms over trusting the guy to keep Yamaguchi safe.

Taking a walk under the rain with the background noise fading was what he needed.

The walk is a pleasant one, with the wind picking up here and there, rustling the leaves. It wasn't cold, thankfully. He didn't think to bring more than a light jacket. He also left his headphones at home, he registers faintly, somewhere in the back of his mind. Not that much of a tragedy, seeing how the wind, rain, leaves and his footsteps tapping against the paved stone made a neat rhythm on its own.

Before moving here, he would often have those headphones on the ready around his neck, but here he rarely ever thought of them. They were more of a barrier to shield him from the outside world when he didn't feel like dealing with it. Put them on and the rest of the world becomes something distant, not concerning him. Music became a sort of a safe place for him, a entirely different world created in his mind.

The low grumbling of thunder rolls somewhere in the clouds above his head. He stops and lifts his gaze, watching as flashes of lightning glide over the grey clouds, as if watching a wave from underneath the surface. Golden eyes close for a moment, taking everything in, feeling it wash over his senses, eliciting a small genuine smile from his lips.

_It's moments like this that make him think everything is going to be alright._

He opens his eyes after a while, breathing in the fresh air deeply into his lungs before exhaling slowly.

_And he believes it, too._

 

His peripheral vision then catches something in the corner of his eyes and he turns to see what it is.

 _The grumpy kid_.

Only, he doesn't look grumpy, more like concerned, as he cuts through the low shrubs, looking as if he's trying to find something. He takes off the hood of his jacket, looking around in the more dense part of the woods on that side, not noticing Tsukishima just a little back on the walkway.

_What is he doing now?_

Tsukishima blinks, he could swear he just saw something move in the shade of the trees and sure enough, Kageyama Tobio perks up a bit in that moment, too, before hurrying deeper into the dark.

_Why Tsukishima decided to follow him that time is and remains a mystery._

_But follow him he did._

That guy sure knew how to make himself scarce in a moment's notice, he'll give him that.

Tsukishima was sure he turned the corner here, he had to, this was the only patch of a clearing, if memory serves him correctly.

Though, it _is_ neat.

There's an old willow tree spreading the branches wide before the forest starts thickening again. A few wild flowers scattered around the ground, heather and a few dandelions, maybe a few daisies and some other he didn't really know about. But that's beside the point.

What's the point is the fact that he lost sight of Kageyama.

_Why did he even follow him in the first place?_

He knew for a fact that something odd was going on around him, so why did he stray from his way to follow someone he doesn't know and end up here? With specks of mud on his jeans and his sneakers protesting along with his feet and socks because the sneakers weren't waterproof.

From what he heard and what he saw, if he even saw it right, he should be staying away from him, not chase after him in the rain down a unmarked path into the very creepy forest, now that he thinks about it.

_Forget it, he's going back home._

_This is ridiculous._

_What is he even thinking? He should just mind his own business, just like he used to._

He's about to turn around and go back home when he hears a rustle and a snap, startling him slight. He narrows his eyes, pissed, at the spot just behind the trunk of the willow tree, half the mind set on yelling at the odd kid. _Why was he even here, in this weather, without an umbrella?! No wonder he was sick often if he pulled stunts like this. Who goes into dark creepy forests on rainy days, any ways?_

Well, Tsukishima Kei for one and Kageyama Tobio, obviously.

_...he should have gone with Yamaguchi and that Terushima person._

 

“ _Where are you...?_ ”

He hears someone speak softly and then spots Kageyama crouching in the tall grass, drenched but not giving two shits about it. _His poor parents must be weeping._

“Oh.” The guy then snaps his head up, reminding Tsukishima of one very attentive puppy who just got wind of something.

“There you are.” He says, reaching out and the moment he touches a weird looking branch, he simply – _vanishes._

 

_Into thin air._

_No more Kageyama Tobio._

 

Before Tsukishima can even process what he just saw, he's chasing after a white ribbon that came undone from the root of the willow tree peeking out from the ground. He grabs a firm hold of it, freaked out to the maximum as far as freaky creepy things around here go, but still, he can't shake off the feeling he should just hold on tight.

Which he does.

For quite a while.

 _He's now also drenched, chilled and immensely displeased but he's still not letting go of the ribbon._ That for some reason stays all pearly white despite the fact that it drags around the muddy ground.

 

_Well._

_He did see a beheaded woman carry her own head and still chat idly, why should a ribbon not getting dirty be any more weird?_

_What the hell was going on here?_

 

* * *

 

“ _I want to go home.”_

“ _It's dark.”_

“ _Where is this?”_

“ _Where's mama?”_

“ _It's dark.”_

“ _Mama!”_

 

“ _Mari?”_

 

_The little girl sitting with a teddy bear on her lap stops crying for a moment, looking up._

“ _You're not mama.” She says, cheeks red and new tears ready to fall._

“ _No, I'm not.” He says sitting down in front of her._

“ _Did mama send you to get me?”_

“ _No, I heard you.”_

“ _Do you know where my mama is?”_

“ _I don't.” He says._

“ _Oh...”_

“ _We can go find her if you want?” He offers._

“ _I shouldn't go with strangers, mama said not to.”_

“ _If I tell you my name, will it be okay then?”_

“ _...yes...”_

“ _Okay, I'm-”_

 

* * *

 

“You finally here?” Tsukishima asks, sniffing slight, a scowl plastered on his face.

He was too tired and too cold to question any of it – his sudden reappearance, the fact that the ribbon vanished at the same time, the fact that the weird looking branch wasn't a branch at all but a half preserved skeleton that looked eerily like a child's hand wrapped around Kageyama's index and middle finger and the fact that he was holding the weird kid's hand.

 _What_ did _piss him off was the fact that he was still pleasantly warm._

He came home, declining Kageyama's offer to come over at his place, deciding he had enough of various experiences for one afternoon.

His face hits his pillow after a long warm shower and a cup of hot tea.

He messages Yamaguchi and Akiteru and tosses the phone somewhere on the side, burying his face into the clean cotton.

The soft clicking of his alarm clock eventually does start grating on his nerves and he gets up and moves to the living room. There, he opens the screen to his backyard and lays down on the couch.

Much better.

Or it would be, had his brain not come to the marvelous conclusion to start replaying this afternoon's event.

 

_Because that's a great idea._


	5. Found

Before he changes his mind, Tsukishima Kei rings the door bells of Kageyama's house, the very next day.

He spent the whole night tossing and turning, occasionally jumping at every shadow that moved and by the time he heard Akiteru come back home, which was about sunrise, he decided what the hell, might just as well ask.

The skies are still dark but it doesn't rain any more.

Like he said, asking stuff should be okay.

_But ask what?_

He gets the deal, sort of, with the headless woman walking around, the thing yesterday was a shocker, he'll admit that, but what else was there? Was it dangerous? What if he wasn't there to catch the stupid ribbon?

_Did he really have to deal with all of this??_

He hears movement from the inside, just now remembering he didn't-

“Oh, it's you.” Lucky for him, it's Kageyama who opens the doors.

“Come in.” The younger says and he walks in, grateful to get out of the chilly weather.

He follows the raven haired male deeper into the house, one of those old mansions you see in old drama movies, but this one leans more on the European side. Though, he's not really here to marvel at the architecture. They turn left before the stairs into the living room with Kageyama briefly excusing himself.

_This is so awkward._

But he really doesn't want to spend sleepless nights thinking about stuff he has very little knowledge of. Wait, why did he come here, there's a whole section in the library dedicated to this- okay, breathe. Don't panic.

No one had any problems so far, why should he?

Besides, it's only natural to ask someone who knows-

“Here you go.” Kageyama comes back with a tray of hot chocolate and some biscuits. He glances up at Tsukishima briefly and only now does Tsukishima realize how deep a shade those blue eyes are.

He then jumps slight when Kageyama just shoves a cookie right into his mouth with a slight scowl on his face that disappears when Tsukishima reflexively bites down at it.

“You should eat something, you look like hell.” He says and then picks up his own mug, taking a sip from it.

Tsukishima's about to start yelling  _who the heck are you to talk_ but notices he isn't _that_ cold any more the moment he registers the faint sweetness of the cookie melt against his tongue.

“You weren't told you had to eat something sweet after an encounter?”

“By whom?”

“What?” Kageyama blinks at him in wonder.

Tsukishima swallows up the last of the cookie and gets another one.

“Up until moving here I never even seen a...whatever that is.” Not that he would have liked. He doesn't like to think about death and whatever there might be after it.

“What do you know? About this?” Kageyama asks, arching a brow at him.

“Beside the movie adaptations of sorts? Nothing."

“I see.”

“Look, all I want to know is whether I need to be worried about it because you vanished into thin air yesterday and I would really appreciate it if I didn't have to call up exorcists if the same happens to my brother, okay? He's been through enough.”

“Can your brother see them?” Kageyama asks and it throws Tsukishima into a bit of a loop for a moment there. Could he see them? Not that he knows of.

“I don't know. I would guess not, but I doubt he'd tell me he sees dead people around town.”

“You?”

“What about me?”

“Do you see them all the time or...?”

_Was he in a session with a psychologist here or what?_

“No...Just...”

Now that he thinks about it, between the headless woman and the thing yesterday, he really hadn't noticed anything else. Not that he was looking in the first place.

“I saw the headless woman once and you yesterday.” He says, leaning back against the sofa. “That's about it.”

He can feel a headache coming up. This is way to surreal to be actually true.

“Well, here's what I can tell you right away.” Kageyama says, putting down his mug on the coffee table.

“You have an Insight, thought it's in the early beginnings. You might catch a glimpse here and there, if it's a stronger entity, like Nanase-san. That's the headless one you saw. She can manifest herself to whomever she feels like and does often when people, mostly kids, start snooping around some things. But you don't have to worry about that.”

“How do I get rid of it?” Tsukishima asks.

“The Insight? That depends. Some people develop it as a response to stress. The stress induced one can fade once the stress lets up. If you're born with it, it only gets stronger.”

Good. As far as Tsukishima knows, he's never seen anything strange before. He just needs to relax and it'll pass. Like a common cold or something.

“Say, yesterday...” Kageyama begins.

“Yes?”

“Why were you there?”

Now that is a good question.

“I don't know. I just kind of ended up following you.”

And he can feel the slight burn of his cheeks, hoping to got he's not visibly blushing because it really sounds...yeah...

“I see.” Kageyama says, tilting his head. “I would suggest you try and keep away from that area if you want to let this pass. Especially on new moon night.”

“Not full?”

The corner of Kageyama's lips quirks up a bit at that.

“No. There are things that shy away from any kind of light and those are the ones you might not want to meet.”

There's a slight chill surging down Tsukishima's spine. He has a very strong feeling Kageyama would tell the most fantastic horror stories at sleepovers.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“Rainy days are safe, though.” He adds softly, leaning back into the armchair, making himself comfortable.

“Why is that?”

“Water purifies.” The younger shrugs slightly.

Somehow, Tsukishima has a feeling he should have known that, but remains silent. There's a mug of hot chocolate waiting for him on the table and he's pretty sure it's cool enough to drink.

“You're taking this rather well.” Kageyama says after a while, amusement weaved into his voice.

_Nice that someone is having fun around here._

“I'll freak out later.” He says, taking a sip.

“You live in the first house down the road from here, right?” Kageyama then asks, as if he just remembered something.

“Yes?”

“I'll be right back.” He then excuses himself as he stands up and leaves the room.

Tsukishima's alone in the living room for the second time and it doesn't feel..all that strange, considering he was in a stranger's home. Yes, he knew what his name was and other bits and pieces he's heard, but, essentially, he knew next to nothing about him.

The same could be said for him as well.

And yet, despite that, he opened his door and answered a few questions.

He places the mug back on the coffee table and closes his eyes as he exhales deeply, feeling the panic and adrenaline ease up on him.

...this is _so_ weird...

But. He's grateful.

 

* * *

 

It's only when he blinks his eyes open, does he realise he had actually fallen asleep. On a sofa. _Not_ in his house.

“How long was I out?” He mumbles out, feeling rather rested.

“Half an hour.” Kageyama says, looking up from a heavy looking book with brittle pages. “You're rather tough.”

“...huh?”

“Considering yesterday and the fact that you probably barely slept last night.” The younger man elaborates, getting back to his book. “Usually, people sleep for a day or two to recuperate.”

“...right...” Like he knew anything about it at all.

But seriously, the last time he felt so rested after a short nap was...way too long ago to be recalled.

“...I should be going.” He says, getting up and only then does he notice there's a blanket on him. Yeah, he should really get going. He needs to think about some things. Like, really think about them. Or maybe sleep it off.

Yeah, sleeping it off sounds wonderful.

“Sure.” Kageyama says, moving the book from his lap and gets up as well.

“Oh, before you go”, Kageyama stops and returns to the living room shortly as Tsukishima opens the front door, “here.”

“What's that?” Tsukishima asks as he takes two tiny squares of red inked paper.

“Heard of barriers?”

“I'm sure it was some anime...”

Another smile.

“Not that you'd need it, but it won't do any harm to have it. The one's around here don't enter properties without being invited. Place one on the inside of your fence and the other on the outside. They will disappear from sight after being placed.”

“...thanks.”

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Never give them your name.” Kageyama says. “Should you encounter someone, even if they seem to know you, _never_ give them your name.”

Not that he planned to do so, but,

“Why not?”

Curiosity killed the cat and it just might be the end of him, too.

“Depending on what it is, giving them your name gives them that much power over you.”

_Somehow, it makes sense._

_Then again, the heck does he know about it?_

He looks down on the red ink of the paper.

“...may I fold it?” He asks, thinking of the medicine recipes way back when he was with Akiteru in Europe and he caught a nasty case of something to be treated with antibiotics and the nurse told his brother not to fold it under any circumstances. Why he thought back on that specific moment, he doesn't know.

“As long as it doesn't rip.”

Kageyama sees him out, lending him an umbrella. It started raining again in the meantime and the wind lessened. The younger of the two leans against the front gate column, sighing softly. He didn't think he'd stop by so soon.

 

“ _That was rude._ ”

His attention falls on a small fox featured boy, not taller than your average porcelain doll. He has an orange messy mop for hair and slightly rounded ears, dressed in a green yukata with a fluffy tail wagging around, squinting at the teen leaving.

“ _He comes here, asks a bunch of questions and then leaves without a goodbye?!_ ”

Kageyama doesn't even blink as he reaches out and pulls at the fox spirit's cheek.

“Says a little pest who eaves drops every-time he passes by. Am I wrong, Hinata?”

“ _Don't give me that look, Bakayama, I only want to keep you safe!_ ” He pouts. “ _You know that! Especially since he isn't here right now!_ ”

“Fine, I get it, stop yelling.” Kageyama sighs again, letting the cheek go. Hinata rubs at it. Stupid Kageyama.

“ _I don't like him._ ” The fox glares at the road.

“You don't even know who he is.”

“ _Who cares who he is, I don't like him!_ ”

“Pipe down.”

“ _...sorry._ ” Hinata lets his ears fall, embarrassed. Still, he doesn't like him.

“ _So did you find the girl yesterday?_ ” He opts to ask. “ _The one crying?_ ”

“I did. Sent out a note to the police.”

“ _What?_ ” Hinata whines, jumping up on the rail. “ _No, Bakayama, why did you do that, now they're going to dig up everything!_ ”

“Because the little girl needs to be buried properly.”

Hinata groans.

“ _You could have just told us to do it._ ”

“No.”

“ _Fine, be like that. Let them trample all over the place and leave it dug up for months. You humans are so selfish._ ”

“How about I dump you somewhere cold and dark and leave you there for years?”

“ _...you wouldn't._ ” The fox spirit squints at him warily.

“Try me.” Kageyama narrows his eyes at him.

“ _I-I'm not afraid of you!_ ”

“Boo.”

And the fox jumps off the rail in fright.

“ _Quit flailing that aura of yours, I was just messing with you._ ” He says, all electrified. “ _I know she needs a proper burial, what do you take me for?_ ”

Kageyama merely yawns.

“I'm going back to bed.”

“ _...you okay?_ ”

“Fine. Just tired.”

“ _...you sure?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _...okay. Good night then. I'll just tell the others to stop by later then, okay?_ ”

“Uh-uh.”

“ _See you later!_ ” The spirit waves with a grin, transforms and disappears into the nearby bushes.

So, they're back, huh?

That's nice to know.

_Another yawn._

 

_Blankets and pillow, here he comes._


	6. Those who are silent

“And then he just left! Not even a goodbye!” Hinata huffs and puffs, stomping in a circle, deep within the forest, past the stone slab, four paces on the left. There's a place, deep into the woods, with an old moss covered trunk laying on the ground hidden from the curious eye.

It's where the thin line between the worlds blurs, leading many an unsuspecting human astray. In the old days, mostly. These days, rarely anyone wandered in.

“Uh-uh.” The black and white feathered owl grins wide, transforming into a humanoid being, dressed in a deep green yukata, much like Hinata's. “Sounds like someone's jealous.”

“Jealous? Me? Of that rude human! Am not!”

“You are _so_ jealous.” The black cat stretching on the branch above the former owl says, yawning and curling in on itself. “The sooner you admit it, the sooner we move past that point and get to the really important one and that is the newcomer.”

“So you've sensed it, too?”

“Of course.”

“My, my, this summer might just be interesting. You know, past the usual adventures the kid has. How is he, by the way?” The owlish persona asks the fox spirit.

“Pale, as usual. Sleepy, too. Other than that, he's the same old same old.” Hinata mutters, rubbing his cheek where Kageyama had pinched it.

“Say, Bokuto-san, where were you this time?”

“Here and there. Everywhere. Which reminds me, I got you something from the human world. I think you like this.” Bokuto says, snapping his fingers and a few meat buns appear in a bubble in front of a now wide eyed Hinata.

“Yay!”

“Ha, knew you'd like it.”

“Well better than the fox spirit repellent Kuroo-san gave me last year...” Hinata mumbles over the first bit and the cat turns into a humanoid for himself, wearing a red robe over a black yukata himself.

“Hey, I already said I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know that?” Kuroo says, blowing his bangs out of his face. “Those humans come up with weirder and weirder stuff every year, I can't keep track of everything.”

“In trouble already, Kuroo-san?” Another owl lands on the branch next to Bokuto.

“No, just discussing some new human customs, is all, Akaashi.”

The green eyes owl merely passes him a disbelieving look.

“We are.”

“Of course you are.”

“Bo, your owlet there is giving me the evil eye.”

“You brought it upon yourself.”

“How?!”

“Hinata.” Akaashi turns his attention to the little fox still munching on the human food.

“Yes, Akaashi-san?”

“Did you hear something about the newcomers that arrived in town?” He asks, flying up and landing on Bokuto's shoulder, making himself comfortable.

“Not much. There are two. Brothers, I think. But I did see one of them follow Kageyama yesterday. When he went to see what the human soul cried about-oh!”

“What is it?”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. So, yesterday, when he went to find that human in the forest, he took the white ribbon, like you instructed. But it got loose just as he passed over to our side and that rude one grabbed it.”

“He did?” Bokuto asks, surprised.

“Yeah, but instead of just tying it back, he held on it for a very long time. Got all wet and cold from the rain, too. I don't get him. He's an odd one.”

The three up on the tree share looks between them.

_Could he be..._

_...but why now?_

“Say, did anything else happen?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah, he just went home, even after Kageyama asked him over to his place.”

“Calm down, Hinata, that's normal, somewhat I think, human behaviour. They don't know each other that well and from what you've just told us, he's not used to our kind either. Not everyone's like Kageyama, you know.” Bokuto says.

“I know.”

“He went over to Kageyama-kun after yesterday? Was he not exhausted after holding the worlds linked?” Akaashi asks, tilting his head.

“...well he did look a bit run down but not like Kageyama. He looked better when he left.”

“...interesting.” The owl mutters. “Well, he _is_ new to this...”

“Hinata.”

“Yes?”

“Don't go over there for the time being. He needs his rest.”

“But-”

“You can see him later, I promise, but not now.”

“...okay.”

The fox gathered the rest of his buns, waved his goodbyes and disappeared somewhere deeper into the forest.

“What was that all about, Akaashi?” Kuroo asks, arching a brow.

The owl blinks at him, hopping off Bokuto's shoulder, at which the former whined a bit and transformed himself, clad in a dark blue yukata.

“Kageyama-kun has been taking more and more time to recover lately, if you two haven't noticed.” The green eyed male says.

“He's our only link to the human world and I don't need him hospitalised and those two guardians of his going after us. You know the terms of the truce. We cannot go without him.”

The up side of humans not wandering around the forest is that no old barriers are disturbed. The down side, there are a few in a dire need of repair and hardly anyone here knows of them, let alone what to do.

“How's the sealing stone on your part?” Bokuto asks Kuroo.

“The old well? The lid is still untouched, although the wilting process around the rim is giving me a headache. I have to see Nanase about it. She is the only one old enough to know of it. I rather not see what lies in there.”

_There are things in the depths of the earth even spirits can fear. Especially true if its existence is older than he. The three of them had not yet the misfortune to deal with such things, but one can never know. Time flows and many things change._

“Say, Akaashi, where did Hinata say he heard the human soul cry?” Kuroo then asks.

“Over by the willow tree.”

“...since when is the mini fox strong enough to wander so far or hear that good?”

It's been bugging him since he mentioned it. The willow part is one of those he himself likes to avoid. The shadows over there tend to run too deep for his tastes.

“He doesn't have to be, if the cry is loud enough.” Bokuto says, pale gold eyes flashing brighter.

“Let me reformulate the question, then.” Kuroo smirks, edges sharp.

“ _What is disturbing enough to make the silenced ones cry again?”_

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for those seeking out their missing loved ones by all means available, there are ways to silence the spirit, even if the pain of parting with the world is an unbearable one.

Kageyama Tobio was in this long enough to know that.

His family, also.

On the opposite side of the staircase in his home, there are three rooms packed with books and one behind the stairs as well. Not to mention a whole section down in the town library donated when they sorted some out and moved to free a bit of space. The harmless ones, that is.

The heavy duty ones still remain under a lock.

And it is of those that he needs to seek out.

But he can't – not alone, any ways.

Those books are under a lock for a reason.

The moment he feels well enough, he searches for his phone from underneath a sea of blankets he ended up covered with. Being cold as well as exhausted like hell was one of the minor down sides of this...occupation? Calling?

His mentor is not present for the time being and asking his cousin is...pushing it, at the very least. He rather not disturb that one.

Too bad some things don't end like in those movies he saw, here and there.

Happy endings, that is.

His phone buzzes with an answer, he takes a look and sighs at the response. Guess that one will have to wait. If nothing else, the local priest will do his thing and put her to rest.

Now that she's not in the danger of being consumed by any corruption, there is really no need to rush. No matter how much he would like to have it over and done with as soon as possible.

He really hates this sort of thing.

He peeks out the windows and sure enough, the skies are getting cleared.

Too bad.

A little more would have been better for the poor girl's remains. In the spiritual sense.

“ _Never give them your name.”_

Why did he even tell him that? From the looks of it, he was sure his Insight would pass soon enough – Kageyama's never seen anyone with that level of stress on their shoulders. He wondered how he could even breathe under the pressure.

Maybe it was a good idea not telling him that his stress levels could also _attract_ some things, but the barriers should take care of that one. Then again, if nothing approached him so far, maybe he wasn't _that_ stressed.

Or maybe he was lucky and his stress kept everything away from him.

It's plausible.

 

But enough about that, there was something else he should have done, yesterday, before Hinata made a ruckus outside about the soul.

_What was it?_

Summer assignments? Done and delivered. Studies of both worlds for the week, also done. The fair? Half done but better than last year.

His gaze falls on the one sheet of paper, neatly resting on the night-stand.

Oh, right.

Bring that to the Observatory.

Great. Not that the ones in need of it will ask why he didn't deliver it yesterday, it's the fact that they won't need to.

And he's still pale as the sheet he's looking at.

...and just as those three returned.

Oh, well. The summer is long and spirits have time to spare. Besides, not like Hinata won't be telling them everything.

He kicked the blankets off him and got dressed.

Thankfully, he could use his bicycle this time around. Hopefully the two up in the Observatory won't freak out too much.

But wait, maybe the short cut to the Observatory is still open.

 

* * *

 

“Do I need to know?” Iwaizumi Hajime asks, looking over his glasses as Kageyama arrives, a day late.

“Nothing to worry about.” He says, handing over the sheet of paper that Oikawa Tooru, his ever forgetful cousin, left at home.

“I did improvise yesterday so if you don't tell, I don't tell.” The older man says, scanning the data sheet.

“Thank you, Hajime-san.”

“...you should rest more, though. If it's too much, I can step in, even a little.”

He didn't have the Insight, but he did have a keen sense when it came to that sort of thing, seeing how half his family are monks of various kinds.

Kageyama's shoulder slumped a bit at that, as he sat down on the chair next to Oikawa's work desk.

“I found a little girl.” He says quietly, making Iwaizumi stops in his tracks.

“...recent?” He asks.

“No.”

“I'm sorry.” He turns and squeezes Kageyama's shoulder in comfort. It's times like these that he wished he _did_ have the Insight, if only to spare him the grief.

“She's alright now. I sent the usual notice to the police. We'll probably be reading about it in the newspaper tomorrow.”

“...you don't have to do this, you know.” Iwaizumi says quietly.

“I know.”

“Good. You also know that no one will think badly of you if you take a break for a while, okay?”

“...okay.”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan, they didn't have your favourite, so I got you the next best thing.” Oikawa bursts through the doors, carrying a few folders and two cups of coffee.

“If you say you, I'll drink your coffee instead.” Iwaizumi drones out, rolling his eyes.

“...rude.” Oikawa stops dead in his tracks, pouting at him.

“Tobio-chan.” He then says, seeing his cousin there. Way too pale for his liking.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, he was just bored out of his mind, being cooped up in that house all day.” Iwaizumi says, taking the coffee from him.

“You're pale.” Oikawa observes, carefully.

“When isn't he?”

“Iwa-chan, if you two are hiding something-”

“Hiding?” The shorter of the two arches a brow at him, opening the first drawer of his desk, closest to him and pulls out a box of chocolate biscuits. “Like you are?”

“...I can explain, it's not what it looks like.”

“Spare me and get a glass of milk.” Iwaizumi sighs, placing the box in front of Kageyama.

“Warm or cold?” Oikawa smiles at the teen.

“Warm, please.”

“Coming right up.” The man dumps the things in his arms on the top of his desk, ruffles his hair and goes down to the kitchen.

“That was very smooth, Hajime-san.”

Iwaizumi grins.

“Thank you.”

He takes his chair and places it in front of Kageyama.

“So, what brings you here?” He asks, unwrapping the box of chocolate biscuits before taking one and biting at it.

“Do you remember where the book on the Insight ended up?” Kageyama mumbles over a biscuit of his own.

“I think...” Iwaizumi scrunches his nose while thinking, “..uh...I think it's on the fifth shelf on the right, second row, somewhere there. Or buried on the table under the big window. You'll definitely find it in two of those places.”

“Thank you.”

“...you sure we don't have to be worried?”

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Just checking.”

“Here it is, warm milk- you started without me!” Oikawa chirps but ends up whining as he sees the two split a biscuit.

“So?”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Anything interesting in the skies lately?” Kageyama asks, taking the glass.

“Glad you asked!” Oikawa drops the whining at once and sits down next to him, pulling out a sky map.

“Around Obon festival, there's a lunar eclipse -a full one, might I add – and next week, there's a meteor shower and the skies are going to be clear so I suggest we take a look.”

“Sounds great.” Kageyama smiles.

“Why thank you.” Oikawa grins proudly. “Also, while you're here, I suggest we go out for lunch. It's been a while and we've been practically neglecting you because of work.”

“You're not neglecting me.” Kageyama rolls his eyes at that. “But lunch sounds great.”

“I knew you'd see it my way. The usual?”

“I suggest we order a mix this time.” Iwaizumi says. “That way, you won't steal from my plate because you don't like your own.”

“Great idea, Iwa-chan. Why not change things a bit?” Oikawa gets up from the chair, completely ignoring the last comment.

“Tsukishima-kun!” He calls from the door.

“Yes?” Kageyama hears someone answer. Must be the new guy they were talking the other day.

“We're going out for a bit, you can head home after you're done with your part.”

“Okay!”

“His mapping is so accurate, I could swear he prints it out.” Oikawa adds, putting the map he used safely away into his drawer.

“It's nice to have dedicated people around here.” Iwaizumi nods, taking his jacket.

“Shall we go?”

The next few days were rather peaceful, for his standards. He helped Sugawara out with the annual check up of the folk-tales section, dealt with an overly excited fox spirit and his little adventures, met up with Nanase-san at night to check up with her and spotted a little owl with peculiar green eyes one night as he walked back home.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

_Until something extraordinary eventually did happen._

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei is on his way home from the library, carrying a few things from the store, looking at his phone. He just missed his brother, who went to work not ten minutes ago. Oh, well. At least he had the afternoon off.

The only issue when going home he has with the sun setting is the fact that it glares right at him. Even if it is a rather nice scene. Two towns back where he and Akiteru lived, one could barely see the skies from the tall buildings, so this is a positive change, despite risking going blind.

But it is curious, he thinks as he watches the sun go down behind the horizon, how the most fascinating colours only appear in the last few seconds – the rays colour the skies in the darker hues of orange and pink, turning it into embers that lit the skies up as the sun dies for the day, only to be there in the morning.

This world is a fascinating one, or at least pure nature can be.

Golden brown eyes blink at the last of the rays, noticing a shadow where the sun just gone under.

But no matter if he rubbed his eyes, the shadow only seemed to grow, obscuring his view.

Odd.

 

_It isn't until he's on the ground and looking at the back of a dark haired teen in front that he notices that the thing isn't an after image of him staring like an idiot at the sun but something he shouldn't be seeing._

“You okay?” He hears the younger boy ask him, turning to him, keeping the thing in some sort of bubble? He blinks again and notices it isn't really a bubble but some kind of pearly coloured grid holding the shadow in place.

One snap at the boy's fingers and both the grid and the shadow are no more.

Tsukishima still has trouble standing up.

“Have they not told you not to stare directly at the sun?” He asks, reaching out a hand.

“...”

A slight tap to his shoulder seems to work wonders because he becomes aware of his own legs and arms.

“ _The hell did I just see?!_ ” He nearly barks out, eyes wide.

“And now you're freaking out. Good to know.” Kageyama teases slight, helping him up.

There is no more teasing in his voice when he speaks next.

“That was something you shouldn't have been aware of.” He states.

“ _Unless your Insight has gotten stronger.”_

_Hell, no._

“You should get inside.” Kageyama says, picking up his phone that landed in the dirt. Aside from a thin layer of dust, nothing seemed broken. “The disorientation will fade after a few steps.”

“...right.”

 

They're in Tsukishima's kitchen, with Kei being at the counter. This is the second time Kageyama holds a mug out for him and it's also the second time he accepts it without question. He must be mad.

“...what was that?” He asks, rubbing his temples.

“It's a wandering shadow. You know how sometimes you can start feeling sad all of a sudden on the streets? And I'm not talking about depression, just that out of the blue feeling. That's the side effect of that thing passing next to you.”

Tsukishima can recall one or two times. But beside the point.

“...I'm going to be stuck with seeing those things, aren't I?”

“...not necessarily. You might just end up catching a glimpse or two just like before. This is the third you saw so far, right?”

Tsukishima nods.

“When I said it might fade, I didn't mean a few days. It takes a bit longer than that.”

_And here he thought..._

He takes a sip of sweet chamomile tea and that calls forth some long faded memories he didn't think he would recall. A winter morning when school was out. And the red tip of his brother's nose when he entered the house. Silly little things he didn't think he remembered.

He's half way through the mug and the rush fades. He didn't even realise how stiff he had become until his muscles screamed at him.

 

“...you know a lot about this stuff, don't you?” He asks, more rhetorical than anything else as he leans his head on his hand, way too tired to think about anything logical.

“One could say that, yes.” Kageyama answers, also more on the observation side.

“...would you teach me how to handle this?”

Where that came from, no one knows. But it did surprise the both of them.

“...I don't mind.” Kageyama says.

“But may I ask what's your name?”

_Oh, right. How could he forget._

“ _Tsukishima Kei.”_

_He wasn't a spirit or whatever else lurked around._

“ _Kageyama Tobio.”_

 

_Kei wasn't either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First 6 chapters of a 4 part story. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and happy readings! :D


End file.
